Good Enough
by ZombieKaiya
Summary: A real world flick of Bleach. Shunsui and the other captians are teachers and the others are students. a ShunsuiXIchigo.
1. Chapter 1

A real world Shunsui Ichigo flick. Please read, review and enjoy.

**Warning**: Contains mature content not suitable for children. This chapter of this story contains oral sex, hand jobs, and rimming. Please do not read if you do not like yaoi or explicit content.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything pertaining to bleach. That is owned by Tite Kubo.

**XXXXX**

**(Ichigo's Prov)**

I thought he loved me…but he didn't. Here I am standing in the damn rain waiting for some one who'll never show.

I feel so damn stupid! I'm standing here out here in the rain waiting for a son-of-a-bitch. I'm crying over that piece of shit.

He said he'd live with me. That we'd run away together. We were supposed to be together forever!

**(Normal Prov)**

Ichigo stand's there at the south exit of the park with his bags still in his hands crying. Screaming in the rain tears pouring down more than the rain is, shaking with every emotion possible. He drops his bag and falls to his knees. It's been two hours since he said he'll meet him. He's still not here…he's not coming? Ichigo questions in his head but shakes his head to throw the hope out. Hope is what got him in to this situation.

Yes…It's been one year to the day that man started all this. That man and hope. Hope for something better, something more…for love.

**-ONE YEAR AGO-**

"IIIIICHIIIIGOOOOO!" Isshin slams into his son as he walks groggily out of his bedroom after getting dressed. Effectively putting Ichigo in a head lock.

"Today is a glorious day Ichigo!" Holding his fist in the air with stars in his eyes, ignoring muffled attempts to curse out his father.

"My young boy is going to a new high school. I..." Isshin was cut short from his loving speech by Ichigo knocking him in the head effectively knocking him out.

"Damn dumb-ass goat-face." Ichigo trudged down stairs in his now wrinkled uniform now severely pissed.

"Hey…"

"Sorry Yuzu no time for breakfast I have to go. Have a good day Yuzu, Karin."

"OK, have a good day Ichigo. Remember a dinner is at seven." She said huffily.

"MA, MA. See ya." Ichigo walked out the door and say Mizuiro and Keigo waiting for him.

"Come on Ichigo or we are going to be late!"

"Ah yeah sorry. My old man kind of tied me up this morning." He said rubbing the back of his head.

As they walked to school Keigo thought it was the perfect time to make them have a stupid conversation.

"Guys do you think there will be hot teachers?" Keigo said while grabbing his friend's shoulders.

Ichigo shakes him off and kept walking.

"I hope so. I prefer older women. But I hear the teacher student thing doesn't work out a lot."

"Who cares it's still going to be awesome if their hot."

Ichigo couldn't get into this conversation. Why, well he found he was gay last summer while he watched guys get out the pool. He was drooling more than the girls. He told his friends but apparently they forgot.

"Hey Ichigo." Mizuiro chirped in to his thoughts. "I'm sure they'll have really hot guy teachers too, so don't worry."

Ichigo blushed and kept walking. Almost there he thought.

"Hey that's right Ichigo is gay."

"Don't shout that shit!" Ichigo yelled.

They were finally at school. Thank God. It was a lot different from his old high school but that's ok. When they got inside Ichigo pulled out his scudual and looked at it.

"OK first class is on the second floor. Literature, the teachers is Mr. Kyoraku."

"Dude why are you taking that. It's kind of advanced?" Keigo asked.

"I love reading and literature."

"We've got Mr. Kuchiki. What else do you have?" Mizuiro asked as they walked up stairs.

"Umm, let's see. For first period it's Mr. Kyoraku, and then it's math with Mr. Kuchiki. Second period I have English with Mr. Ukitake then History with Mr. Aizen. Next lunch, third period I have Science with Mr. Ichimaru and last I have gym with Mr. Zaraki."

"Where are all the female hotties? Why are there only guy teachers?" Keigo's cries were ignored.

"We barely have anything together. At least we all have gym at the end of the day and eat lunch together." Mizuiro said.

"Yeah that's true, but see ya, here is my class." He waved his friends goodbye and walked in to class, but immediately stopped to behold the most perfect example of why he was gay.

Wavy brown hair pulled back. A button down shirt open down the middle of the chest with the sleeves rolled up. Nice dress pants. You could tell he was built but not in a scary way.

**(Shunsui's Prov)**

I looked up from the book I was happily reading when the door opened to behold a beautiful angel with orange hair. I shook off the shock and stood up to introduce myself.

"Hello I'm Shunsui Kyoraku; I'm the literary professor here." He held out his hand. His angel seemed to be stunned.

**(Normal Prov)**

"Umm, Hi I'm Ichigo Kurosaki; I'm taking this class." He shook the offered hand and almost moaned. His whole left side tingled and apparently the object of his new found affection had a similar reaction.

"Hmm..." Shunsui said as he gathered himself. Yes he did have a reaction and to be safe he was going to sit during class. "I've never seen you before are you a first year, that must mean your sixteen."

"I'm eighteen, damn-it. I transferred here." Ichigo jerked his hand away.

Shunsui laughed. Ichigo shivered. "Ma, Ma, my apologies. But I do hope you like my class, it's advanced and not many people take."

"Well I love literature so…" Ichigo said looking down rubbing his arm trying to hide his blush. This man was just too much and too handsome for his own good.

'This boy is just too cute for his own good' Shunsui thought.

"Well please take a seat. With such a small class it doesn't matter where you sit."

"How many students do you have in this class?" Ichigo asked as he took the seat right in front of the teacher's desk. Which made Shunsui smile.

"Well as it stands now only ten. But most kids drop the class since it isn't mandatory."

"I won't be one of them." Ichigo said firmly.

This was either going to be the best thing that ever happened to Shunsui or the greatest temptation he has ever faced. But either way he was going to fully enjoy this boy's company.

As the other students arrived Ichigo could feel more of his teacher's passion in his eyes. It felt like he was burning him up…he loved it. That's why he sat right in front of him.

Shunsui came around and passed out books. Ichigo's favorite book of all.

"This week we are reading Romeo and Juliet. Now please Ichigo will you start."

"Yes, Mr. Kyoraku." Ichigo tried to give his most subtle yet provocative face as he said his teachers name and he could tell it worked.

**(Shunsui's Prov)**

Yes! I knew he liked me. That look, the way he said my name proved it. Luckily no one else noticed. Good, those were meant for me and only me.

I let Ichigo read until the read of the class. His voice was intoxicating. Shunsui couldn't ask him to stop. He loved hearing his voice. It also appeared Ichigo didn't mind. The other students were bored out their minds, some even fell asleep.

The bell rang, "Ok Ichigo, That's enough for today. Now everyone I want a two page report on what you read today and how you interpreted it." As I expected everyone groaned. Well, not Ichigo he still looked just has happy. 'He has a nice smile' I noted.

**(Ichigo's Prov)**

The bell rang waking me from my dream. I didn't want to leave his class. As everyone else quickly got their books and left I dawdled a little.

"Ichigo if you don't hurry you'll be late, who do you have next?"

"Umm…I-I have Mr. Kuchiki." I blushed as he stared down at me.

"You better go he isn't very magnanimous. I enjoyed your reading." I felt myself blush and smile at his words and smiling face. His voice was like a drug.

"T-Thank you. It's my favorite book."

"Really it's mine as well." He stared to caress my hand and I shivered.

"O-Oh, well I better be going. Umm s-see you tomorrow Mr. Kyoraku."

"I'm looking forward to it." He whispered in my ear with the most seductive smile I've ever seen.

I ran out of the class with a squeak and I heard him chuckle. I felt stupid for running like I did. Now I have to go to math.

**(Normal Prov)**

Ichigo ran down the hall and into well…what he believed to be the class, but instead it was the teacher shutting the door.

"UMMFF" Ichigo fell on top of Mr. Kuchiki. He stared stupidly down at him not yet believing he actually just did what he did.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." He got off his teacher and noticed he was pissed as pissed could get.

"What is your name, _boy_?" He said with distain.

"Umm Ichigo Kurosaki." He said nervously.

"You have detention for the next three days. Go wait out side for the remainder of this class." Mr. Kuchiki got up dusted himself off and walked to his class. Not once looking back.

Ichigo was stunned to say the least. On his first day at this school he got kicked of class and got detention. He got up as the teacher instructed and walked out the class shutting the door behind him.

'This sucks. I probably look like an ass…or at least a dumb ass.' He thought to himself.

'I wonder who I have detention with. At my old school it was the gym teacher.' Ichigo stared to get excited and smile

'Maybe Mr. Kyoraku serves detention?' he mused.

With that happy thought and his imagination the time in the hall went fast because the bell rang pulling him out of his almost x-rated day dream with a severe problem.

'Oh shit!' Ichigo was hard very hard. And uniform pants don't hide anything like that. Luckily after first period they had a fifteen minute break, and break he did straight to the bathrooms.

**(Shunsui's Prov)**

I was done using the faculty bathroom when I was about to exit my stall till I heard the bathroom door open abruptly. I peeked out and saw it was my angel Ichigo.

He must have been in a hurry so he didn't notice the faculty only sign. I watched as Ichigo looked a little flustered as he locked the door. He must be embarrassed I mused, but then I was why when he turned around.

He was sporting a nice hard on. I couldn't help but wonder what brought the well up. I watched silently and amazed as he pulled his length out and stroked himself.

His face was incredible. He was scowling but that didn't take away from his attractiveness. Pretty orange locks were around his well shaped, and cut length. 'So it's natural.' I hated when people died their hair.

All my thoughts dissipated as I heard him moan my name. I had to stile my own moan as I watched my angel stroke himself to thoughts of me. His breath was ragged he was beautiful. 'I wonder?'

**(Ichigo's Prov)**

I ran into the nearest bathroom which was the faculty which was awesome because no teacher ever uses them. I listened for a few seconds and didn't hear anything so I locked the door.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to do something about my problem. I pulled out my length and began stroking it. Thoughts of Mr. Kyoraku came flooding in. I moaned out his name. I began pumping faster until I heard my name being called out from in front of me.

I opened my eyes quickly and I saw him standing there with that sexy grin on his face.

"Oh shit!" I tried to pull dick pack in my pants but he grabbed my hands.

"Now Ichigo don't be like that." He said as he took both my hands and pinned them above my head with one of his.

"Don't stop such a beautiful sight." I had to stifle a moan. This man was pumping my cock. His rough yet gentle hands. God this felt good.

"You looked so beautiful and you did ask for me. I just couldn't stop myself." I could feel his breathe on my lips. I leaned my head up and kissed him.

**(Shunsui's Prov)**

His length was silky and smooth. His kiss was electrifying. I push my tongue in his mouth which he welcomed happily. This boy was going to be the death of me.

I pressed my body against his and then he whispered against my lips. "Let me touch you." How could I deny him?

I let go of his hands and length and let him pull out mine which was considerable bigger than his own. His eyes went wide; I couldn't help but chuckle at his face.

"Don't be scared Ichigo." I purred his name

"I'm not scared…It's just really big." He blushed and looked away. I wasn't having any of that.

I grabbed his chin and brought him in for another kiss. We meshed our bodies together and our manhood's rubbed together, we both moaned into each other's mouths. We grabbed each others cock's until he pushed on my shoulder.

'Maybe this is too much for him.' I thought sadly…but I was happily wrong. I watched with excitement as he got on his knees and took all of me in.

**(Normal Prov)**

While Ichigo sucked at his teachers cock he pumped himself. This was amazing hearing his teacher's moans of ecstasy. Shunsui grabbed his head and forced him off his cock. Ichigo whimpered.

"Was it bad?" he asked self-consciously.

"No, God no. It was amazing but I want to please you as well. Take off your pants."

"I-I don't want to go all the way." He said.

"Don't worry we won't. Hurry now we only have a few minutes." Shunsui said was he sat down in front of Ichigo.

Ichigo took off his pants and waited for further instructions.

"Beautiful." Shunsui kissed Ichigo. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" Ichigo simply blushed.

"Turn around." Ichigo did and then yelped as his back side was lifter up to Shunsui's hungry mouth.

"Stop that's dirty!"

"No it isn't. Go ahead and suck my cock. It's already leaking for you."

Ichigo sucked Shunsui's cock shakily. The pleasure he was getting from such an act was unbelievable. Shunsui licked his whole and pumped him was driving him mad. Shunsui started licking the underside of his scrotum and that was it he was coming hard on his teacher's chest moaning his name.

Hearing and seeing Ichigo's pink whole twitch as he came with him already sucking him off sent him over the edge. He came just as hard in Ichigo's face. He sat the quivering boy down and almost came again. A sweaty cum filled face of his angel was the biggest turn on he has ever seen.

**(Shunsui's Prov)**

I got some of his cum on my hands and licked it off. He looked at me with lust filled eyes. His seed tasted delicious….just like strawberries. As luck would have it the bell rang snapping both of us out of our dream.

I got up and wet some paper towels as he put his pants back on.

"Here let me help you." I wiped off his face and my chest. Then my angel asked me a very good question.

"What are we?" He looked up with searching eyes.

"Well, my sweet angel" I pulled him into a hug, "I would love to be with you but it's very important no one finds out. So if you want we can be together."

"I-I would like that." He kissed my jaw.

"Ok now run to class. I'll give you my cell number during break and we'll talk later, ok?"

"Ok Mr. Kyo…"

"Now, now, we are dating call me Shunsui when we are alone." I kissed his lips softly

"O-ok, Shunsui." He blushed so easily. He was too cute.

"Who do you have next?" I asked as we unlocked the door and walked out and saw the hall ways were empty.

"Umm, Mr. Ukitake."

"That's good he is a friend I'll walk you." I smiled and he smiled back with his angelic face and cute blush.

**(Normal Prov)**

Shunsui knocked then opened his old friend's door. "Hey Mr. Kyoraku, what brings you to my class?" Jushiro smiled.

"Oh this student, Mr. Kurosaki, was helping me out with some things and I brought him here so he wouldn't get dentention his first day here." Shunsui said with a wave.

"I already have detention the next three days." Ichigo said solemnly.

"Were you late Mr. Kurosaki?" Mr. Ukitake asked with a questioning looked.

"Umm, yes. I was late for Mr. Kuchiki's class."

"Well, that's explains it. Come in and sit down we were just getting started. Thank you for bringing him Mr. Kyoraku." Jushiro motioned him in he sat down and the two teachers waved goodbye.

Shunsui gave one last look at Ichigo and they waved each other goodbye as English began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** this story contains explicit and adult content that would not be appropriate for younger readers also it is yaoi so if you are not into that sort of thing or are a homophobe stop reading now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach or anything considering it. Bleach is written and made by Tite Kubo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Ichigo's Prov)

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_ I couldn't pay attention in English class because I kept worrying about what I just did with Mr. Ky- Shunsui in the bathroom.

A man I met less than two hours ago.

A man I haven't even had a true conversation yet.

A man who is my teacher at my new school.

_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! What the hell is wrong with me?!_ Apparently my distress was showing because Mr. Ukitake stopped class to ask if I was okay.

"Umm yes Mr. Ukitake I'm fine." I said quickly…giving myself away.

"Please stay after class so we can talk, okay ?" he asked, and now the entire class was looking at me weird.

"Sure" I was so screwed.

(Normal Prov)

Mr. Ukitake excused the rest of the class and told Ichigo to come up to his desk.

"Now Ichigo it was obvious that you were troubled. Is it because of being late for Mr. Kuchiki's class?" He asked with sincere concern.

"Well, I wasn't so much of late as I ran into on the way to class knocking him down and I had to sit outside the entire time." Ichigo said looking down.

"Well, things like that happen and Mr. Kuchiki has always been well…strict. Don't worry so much." Mr. Ukitake said with a smile.

"I know, but umm do you know who the detention teacher is?" Ichigo squirmed a little.

"Oh," Ukitake chuckled, "Yes, well that would be Mr. Zaraki the gym teacher. He is a wild man, but a decent one." Ukitake paused. "You look troubled. Is something wrong?"

"Not really," Ichigo said, "I was just hoping Mr. Kyoraku would be the one who held detention."

Jushiro laughed, "Yes, I see, he is a very nice man, but he is far too easy on students to run detention."

"Okay, well I better go get some lunch." Ichigo said turning to leave.

"If you need someone to talk to, just come by." Ukitake said with a smile.

"Okay bye" Ichigo waved goodbye and headed off to lunch.

(Ichigo's Prov)-LUNCH-

I decided to eat alone where I wouldn't be bothered or seen today to think.

I have no idea what the hell I'm going to do. I've never gone out with anyone before... well, not officially, me and my friend Renji fooled around once, just kissing and jerking and sucking each other off.

It stopped when Renji said he wanted to go out with this kid named Hisagi….Then Hisagi left him for this older guy named Kensei.

But me and renji were never truly dating and I wasn't upset when he wanted to go out with Hisagi.

And that doesn't excuse me and Shunsui doing 69….I just got swept away…I have no idea what I'm doing…..

(Shunsui's Prov)

I was wondering around after eating my lunch to see the new freshmen and I saw my dream sickle*.

Ichigo looked as if he was in deep thought and worried. Maybe it was about this afternoon.

I must have gone too far…I mean I just met the boy and he might have never done anything like that before….

(Normal Prov)

Ichigo was so worried he felt tears sting trying to get out when he was jumped and put in a headlock.

"Ahh, Shit get off me!" Ichigo tried to punch then he heard a familiar chuckled and he stilled.

"Whoa there my angel. I saw you sitting here by yourself and looking so worried I came to check on you." Shunsui released him and sat looking at him.

Ichigo looked away from Shunsui's gaze.

"Hey," Shunsui turned Ichigo's face toward his, "None of that now, tell me what's wrong."

"Do you think I'm a whore?" Ichigo's and Shunsui's eyes went wide, that question just left his mouth before he could stop it.

"My dear no I don't…Have you never done those things we did?" Shunsui asked

"Yes!" Ichigo almost shouted then blushed and turned away.

Shunsui's eyebrow lifted, "Oh?"

Ichigo looked down "Yeah my friend and I did stuff like that?"

Ichigo was blushing so much Shunsui couldn't help himself, "What stuff?"

"Like kissing, and jerking each other off" Ichigo said real shaky.

"What else?" Shunsui whispered into his ear real low.

"Umm, w-we did 69 and oral to each other." Ichigo grew hot wit Shunsui asking these questions while feeling him pressing into him.

"Anything else?" Shunsui asked grabbing Ichigo's hand.

"That's it we never went all the way. We almost did once, but my dad walked in and…" Ichigo felt as if his head would explode.

Shunsui stroked his hand, "Ichigo its fine I don't think bad of you. And if you don't want to do anything until we know each other more that's fine. I would still like to be dating, but if that's too much"

Ichigo cut him off, "No…I want to keep dating, but maybe wait a bit longer before anything else…physical." He said looking up at Shunsui.

Shunsui smiled and kissed him softly, "I would like that and I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"No… was just worried, but not anymore." Ichigo said smiling.

"Good." Shunsui said and the lunch bell rang and it was time to start classes again. "Well we both better head off to class." He kissed Ichigo again, "Oh before I forget here is my phone number."

"Thanks." Ichigo smiled while he typed Shunsui's number into his phone and gave him his.

"See you later my little Ichi." Shunsui smiled letting go of Ichigo.

"See you later Shunsui." Ichigo ran off.

(Ichigo's Prov)

_I'm so happy we spoke I feel easier now. Okay time for science with Mr. Ichimaru._

I headed into class and saw a fox face dude that I didn't feel easy around, but not totally creeped out by.

"Hello and you are?" Mr. Ichimaru asked.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki" I replied.

"Well little strawberry take a seat." He said with a devilish grin.

I sat down in the back and with new reserve of my hatred for science was cemented with this one horrid man.

Mr. Ichimaru always had a sarcastic reply to every question and I was happy when class ended.

Next was History, which I was okay in and enjoyed, but that could change on the teacher.

I walked in and on the front row was a young girl with a clothed bun staring at the teacher as he wrote his name on the board.

"Ah, come in students and have a seat I am Mr. Aizen. It is a pleasure to meet you all." He said with a kind soft smile that all the girls went gaga over…I had to admit I saw why.

I decided to sit second row off to the side. Shunsui is the only one I want to sit upfront for.

I noticed the bun haired girl-Momo-always wanted to answer questions and when others didn't know Mr. Aizen would let her.

I also noticed he would call on me often and send glances my way. I guess because I actually knew everything he asked me.

When the bell rang I was going to leave, but Mr. Aizen stopped me.

"Hello, Ichigo. I see you know a lot about Japanese History. Do you want to be a historian?" He asked gently shaking my hand and has yet to let go.

"Umm not really I haven't really thought about my future plans." I said tugging gently at my hand but to no avail.

"Well why don't you join the history club? At anything it'll look good on a college resume." He said smiling, still not letting go.

"Well, I will think about it." I was feeling very uncomfortable now.

"I hope you will Ichigo." Mr. Aizen now was gently stroking my hand with his other one and I was feeling really anxious.

(Shunsui's prov)

I wish students appreciated literature more. I bet if it was in a text message they would understand it completely.

I walked out needing to get a drink of water before the last class of the day and saw my little Ichi as I walked by Mr. Aizen's class.

Aizen was holding and stroking my angel's hand. I won't stand for that.

"Hello." I knock on the door and step inside. Aizen's face flashed an annoyed look that most would have missed and he finally let go of Ichigo's hand.

"Hi Mr. Kyoraku." Ichigo said with a beautiful smile.

"Do you to know each other?" Aizen asked.

I spoke, "Yes Ichigo is in my Advanced Literature class and is going to join my Literature club." I smiled and looked at Ichigo who looked happy and relieved.

"Oh, is that right. Ichigo never mentioned that to me when I asked him to join the history club." Aizen said with a hint of venom.

"Well he must have been scarred to with you being his teacher and all." I said looking at Aizen.

"Yes, I was. I didn't want to offend you Mr. Aizen. I'm sorry." Ichigo said.

"No need to apologize Ichigo, I'll see you tomorrow in class." Aizen said Ichigo's name in a way I did not like.

"Sure you will. Now Ichigo can I walk you to the gym?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Sure I didn't even think to look at the school map to see where it was." He said earnestly.

"Goodbye Mr. Aizen." I said walking out.

Aizen sat down, "Goodbye Mr. Kyoraku, Good day Ichigo."

(Normal Prov)

Ichigo was so happy the Shunsui showed up. Aizen had the hots for him and it made he feel weird. Shunsui walked in a fast pace with an angry look on his face.

"Are you mad at me?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"No…I am aggravated at Aizen. You need to watch out for him." Shunsui said as the walk down an empty stairwell.

"I know. I thought he was okay when I first saw him, but he is seriously creepy now." Ichigo said as Shunsui had his hand on the door.

"Ichigo…" Shunsui looked troubled.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Never be alone with him. If you are in a class alone with him call for me, Mr. Ukitake, or Mr. Kuchiki." He said sternly.

"Why Mr. Kuchiki?" Ichigo asked kind of surprised.

"Because a few years ago Mr. Aizen was alleged with raping a student," Ichigo gasped, "but there was not enough evidence and Mr. Kuchiki was the one and still is the one that wanted to have him fired. He will believe you and come to your aid regardless." Shunsui said grabbing Ichigo's shoulders.

Shunsui looked up the stairs and out the small window in the door then kissed Ichigo passionately.

"Be careful Ichigo and have a good day." Shunsui said.

"Yeah, you too. Oh, when does detention let out?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, that's right you have detention. Classes end at four o'clock, so detention will end at six." Shunsui said rubbing his chin.

"Damn the sun will be setting." Ichigo said.

"Will you be okay to walk home?" Shunsui asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Can I call you tonight?" Ichigo asked hopefully.

Shunsui chuckled, "Yes, now go to class. Turn left out the door and it'll be at the end of the hall."

Ichigo ran off to the gym while Shunsui ran back to his class.

(Ichigo Prov)-GYM-

I got dressed in a hurry and ran back out to the court to find this huge man standing there with a little girl.

"Hi my name is Kenpachi Zaraki. I don't care what you call me. This is my daughter Yachiru." The little girl screamed something and sat back eating her pile of chocolate.

"Now today we will assess you fitness levels. First four laps around the court then one hundred push-ups, sit-ups, and jumping jacks." Everyone including me groaned.

"Stop your bitchin' and get going!" Kenpachi pointed to a line on the court and blew a whistle.

I ran as fast as I could and beat out everyone except a bald dude called Ikaku. A guy with feathers on his eyes was on the bleachers talking about stuff being unbeautiful.

Suddenly after finishing everything Kenpachi came up and smacked me on the back hard enough to knock the wind out of me.

"That's really excellent." Even Yachiru was complementing me with a full mouth.

"What's your name?" Kenpachi asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." I said.

"You're the boy who has detention today right?" He asked.

"Yes. Mr. Kuchiki assigned it for the next three days." I said solemnly.

"Well I hope you get detention a lot cause you're great. NOW THE REST OF YOU HUSSLE!" Kenpachi screamed and kept blowing his damn whistle as I sat down next to Ikaku and Yumichika.

"Don't feel bad Ichigo both of us have detention the next three days too. I cussed at a teacher, Ms. Shiba for being stupid and Yumichika refused to do a math problem for Mr. Kuchiki." Ikaku said.

"Why didn't you want to do the problem?" I asked Yumichika.

"The answer was to unbeautiful. To many fours in it." He said filing his nails.

"What does Kenpachi do during detention?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see." Both Yumichika and Ikaku said.

(Normal Prov)

After the last bell rang and everyone got their things Ichigo, Ikaku, and Yumichika were left in the gym with a happy Kenpachi and Yachiru.

"Yay, Kenny you're gonna have some fun." Yachiru exclaimed happily.

"Yes we are. Since ya'll are an uneven number I get to join in on the sparring." Kenpachi grinned wickedly as he went to get kendo equipment.

"Cool, I haven't done kendo in a few years." Ichigo said grabbing some gear.

"We are on the team. We meet on Saturday nights. If you're any good you should join." Ikaku said putting on his helmet.

"Alright let's star. Ikaku you and the new-be. Yumichika you spar with me." Kenpachi said.

It went really fast with Kenpachi and it only took Ichigo a few more minutes to beat Ikaku.

"Great. Now it's me and you Ichigo." Kenpachi said.

Kenpachi was tough. Ichigo and him went for three hours trying to beat each other. Finally Ichigo got a good shot in and Kenpachi went down.

"HOLY SHIT HE BEAT KENPACHI!" Ikaku yelled.

"You are a great fighter and I would love to have you on our team." Kenpachi said getting up grabbing Ichigo's hand.

"Sure I think that would be awesome." Ichigo said smiling.

"Awesome. Everyone hit the showers and go home." Kenpachi said walking over to check on a seeping Yachiru.

(Ichigo's prov)

I took my gear off and put it in a pile that everyone else was slinging theirs and got undressed to step into the communal shower.

Ikaku and Yumichika were whispering and finished oddly quickly and waved goodbyes as they ran off together quickly.

"I wonder why they are in a hurry?" I asked to no one out loud.

"Because they are dating." I jumped hearing Kenpachi's reply.

"Oh, really?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" he said turning to look at me.

"No I would be a hypocrite." I finally realized I just outted myself and Kenpachi was standing right next to me….balls ass naked.

"That's good." He said inching closer, "You're really strong and good looking."

I backed away, "Umm, I'm with someone and I need to go."

Kenpachi grabbed my arm, "Just remember, if you ever get tired of weaklings I'm right here."

That pissed me off, but rather than staying and arguing naked I got dressed and left.

It was eight o'clock before I got home. My dad tried to do a kick, but I evaded and said goodnight to Yuzu and Karin.

I hurried upstairs to my bedroom locked the door so I could call Shunsui.

I found his number and called.

(Shunsui's prov)

I heard my phone ringing and I looked at the number and it was my little angel.

"Hello, my Ichigo. Why are you calling so late?" I asked.

"Hi, I got carried away with detention. Umm Shunsui….I have to tell you something." Ichigo sounded a little nervous.

I sat up in my bed and leaned against the headboard. Ichigo probably changed his mind to date me.

"Yes, what is it?" I said hiding my disappointment.

"Mr. Zaraki tried to get me to go out with him when we were in the showers." Ichigo said quietly.

"WHAT!" I shouted into the phone hearing a cry of pain from Ichigo.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry for yelling, but did he really?" I asked getting angrier by the second.

"Yes, but I turned him down and he accepted it kinda." Ichigo said.

"What do you mean 'Kinda'?" I asked.

"Well he said he would be there if I get tired of who I am dating." Ichigo replied and that made me anxious.

"You aren't are you?" I asked.

"No, we barely begun dating how could I be tired?" He said laughing.

I laughed at that, but I made a mental note to watch out for Kenpachi.

"Besides that how was your detention?" I asked relaxing a little bit.

"It was a lot of fun. I think I made some cool friends. I also decided to join the Kendo club…Do you mind?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I'm glad you enjoyed it. You also don't have to join the Lit. club no one besides me is in it and we don't have anywhere to meet." I said scratching my chin.

"No I want to. I love literature and I'll get to see you more." Ichigo added quietly.

"That does sound nice. Let's see the Kendo club meets for four hours Saturday from six to ten. How about we meet Friday after gym class for two hours in my class and meet somewhere outside of school on Sunday for two hours?" I offered.

"That sounds good…I didn't realize clubs met for so long." Ichigo sighed.

"Well that's why they don't want you taking more than one, but you can if you desire. This way with my schedule and the fact no one joins we can meet anywhere at any time." I heard a replied cool and a bang on Ichigo's end.

I heard the phone drop and a man, most likely Ichigo's dad yelling.

"Hello, this is Ichigo's Dad. Are you his boyfriend?" I heard him ask on the phone.

"Damn-it dad don't barge in here and don't take my phone shit!" I heard Ichigo scream.

I heard a fight and then the phone cut off. Fifteen minutes later Ichigo called again panting.

"Hey, sorry about that." Ichigo said trying to catch his breath.

"It's no problem. Your Dad seems real open about you being gay." I said kind of surprised.

"Yeah that's one of the only cool things about him. I got to go take another shower mine was cut short you know and go to bed. See you tomorrow Shunsui." Ichigo said happily.

"See you tomorrow my angel." I shut off my phone and dreamt happily of my dream sickle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Dream sickle refers to those orange ice creams

Sorry it took me so long to write this. I'll try and do better. A lot of stuff has been going on. Hope ya'll like it. Be kind if you comment and if there is any pairing you would like to read let me know.


End file.
